


How It Feels

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Drifter can be inspirational...when he's encouraging revenge.
Kudos: 22





	How It Feels

They're perched on the landing, legs dangling over the edge of the platform with their eyes trained on the setting sun around the Traveler.

That's what catches his attention. No one comes down to this part of the Tower at this hour.

"You know, Guardian, there's a better view upstairs." He remarks as he approaches, noting their startled posture as they turn to look at him. 

Ah, the Lone Wolf. Zavala's _champion_. Shaxx's _favorite_. The Guardian who never says a damn word but lets their Ghost speak for them.

"But you knew that." He stops beside them, watching their gaze shift back to the sunset. "You like your solitude, I can't blame you."

They glance over as he takes a seat a few feet away, one leg dangling, the other bent with an arm slung over his knee. 

"Yeah, it's nice down here. Quiet. No rambling from our _fearless_ Commander. No _booming_ from Lord Shaxx," there's a callous edge in his tone when he mentions Zavala, and then it ebbs to something unidentifiable as he looks over. "Folks don't come here for the view, they come for the quiet."

He receives a slight nod in return and his gaze flickers down to the weapon in their hand.

The Ace of Spades. Cayde's gun.

That's what this is all about.

"You miss him, huh?"

Another silent nod as their eyes drop to the weapon. He watches them brush a gloved thumb over the symbol on the side. Cayde had always been fond of them, and it seems the feeling was mutual.

And the Drifter does _not_ do emotions.

He sighs, looking out over the city, "Kid, I won't try and give you some sentimental line of crap about how everything'll be okay. That's _Zavala's_ job. But what I will tell you is that you have to use this."

He can feel their gaze leveled on him in curiosity. They've slid back just enough to cross their legs in front of them, studying him silently.

"Cayde's gone. Darkness is on the horizon and we need guns. That aching pit in your chest? The hollow chasm that gnaws at your soul? It's what the Taken feel. Revel in it. _Use it_." The corner of his mouth tugs upwards slightly as storming blue settles on their features, "And use that gun to kill anything dumb enough to challenge you."

Their eyes drop back to the Ace of Spades, tracing over the barrel one last time before sliding it back in their holster. They take a breath, closing their eyes to gather themselves before they turn their gaze back to the sky - back to the Traveler.

"Make Cayde proud."

\-------------------


End file.
